


PDA

by ProblematicAddict



Series: David Getting His Brain Fucked Out (the series) [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), danvid - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom David, Buttsex, Daniel x david - Freeform, Danvid, Dirty Talk, Forest Sex, M/M, OR IS IT, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom!David, daniel and david, daniel is a twink but a mean twink, how fitting, lmao buttsex haha, top!Daniel, twink david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicAddict/pseuds/ProblematicAddict
Summary: David wasn’t the type to express affection openly in public. Holding hands was fine, a hug, sure- maybe a quick peck on the lips but that was mostly it. Every time Daniel attempted to kiss David longer than a second or sneak a quick grab, the counselor would push him off and blush, smiling to the left and kill him again and again with the same four words;“Daniel, we're in public,”
Relationships: Daniel & David (Camp Camp), Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Series: David Getting His Brain Fucked Out (the series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854226
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this while my friends and I were in a discord call and they were reading Homestuck. I have no attention span or desire to care so I wrote Camp Camp fanfiction instead. A better use of my time if I do say so myself and I do! How about that.

David wasn’t the type to express affection openly in public. Holding hands was fine, a hug, sure- maybe a quick peck on the lips but that was mostly it. Daniel would just huff about it and go about his business. When they were alone, it was a different story. David was all over him in the dark, kissing his neck and pushing Daniel against the wall. It drove him nuts that he was the only person to experience that side of him.

Possibly it was insecurity (of what, Daniel wasn’t sure) but he would find himself thinking about David during the daylight hours. He wanted to mark him up and make sure everyone could see it. He wanted to grope his tight little ass in public, make eye contact with whoever David happened to be speaking to at the moment and show them who he belonged to.

But every time he attempted to kiss David longer than a second or sneak a quick grab, the counselor would push him off and blush, smiling to the left and kill him again and again with the same four words;

“Daniel, we're in public,”

They were out shopping for camp supplies, alone together and for the whole time, Daniel behaved. He kept his hands to himself. He resisted every urge inside him as they finished shopping and as a cherry on top, he kept to himself in the car.

All Daniel wanted was to be close for more than 5 seconds and he couldn’t even get that. David wouldn't allow a moment of it. Daniel just rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, holding his tongue again. What he wouldn't sacrifice to just have David right here in the middle of the camp.

Daniel didn’t have any control over himself when he shoved David backward, forcing him into the forest.

“Oh, where are we going?” David asked, allowing himself to be led between the nearby trees.

Daniel didn't say a thing, he just led the counselor down to the hiking trail. They were just a few paces from the cabin and even closer to the campground. He grabbed David's shoulder and whipped him around, compressing his back up against the bark of a great oak tree. His shoulders scraped up against the rough bark. David gasped, recoiling slightly at the sudden behavior,

"Daniel! What are you doing-?"

The blond leaned over him with a ragged huff, their faces inches apart.

"Kiss me."

"Daniel-  _ mmph!" _

The blond didn't wait for his reply, instead, he gripped David's red hair and forced their lips together. Daniel pushed himself against him, using his other hand to grope David from behind. The counselor's face was stark red as he panted into Daniel's open mouth.

"Daniel, please," David was out of breath, the exhilaration of the situation catching up with him, "we're in public-"

The blond rolled his eyes and pinned David to the tree, affording him no room to wiggle away. Daniel raised one of the redhead's legs around him, pressing their bodies closer together as he ground down on him. David moaned, back arching to avoid the tree's piercing bark.

" _ Ahh, Daniel-" _

With David so close, Daniel could feel how much this was turning him on. He felt more confident, deciding to tease and push David further.

"Don't play pretend, Davey," Daniel growled, loosening the bandana around David's neck, "you want me to fuck you right here, don’t you?"

David whined and twisted a little louder when Daniel bit down on his neck. He worked his tongue over the marks left from their last adventure, making the redhead quiver at the sensation. David gripped the cultist's shirt, hands and knees shaking from excitement. He found himself pulling Daniel closer despite saying;

" _ We can't do this here- _ "

Daniel continued to kiss his throat until there were heavy red and purple hickeys blooming over the skin. His hands traced David's thighs, lifting him. The redhead instinctively wrapped his legs around him. Daniel played under his shirt, leaning in again for another kiss. David pushed him off lightly, paying him a sympathetic look,

"Are we really doing this right now?"

David's eyes read uncertainty. Daniel smirked and played with the buttons on his shorts.

"Relax, David. No one can see us," he said confidently, "and if so,  _ let them watch _ ~"

David was about to argue when Daniel clashed their lips together again. David gave in, tightening his grasp on the blond's shirt. Still, he pulled away. His anxiety spiked at the feeling of prying eyes that weren’t there.

"What's wrong, Davey?" Daniel teased, tugging his shorts down, "are you  _ scared?" _

David swallowed hard, shutting his eyes and tossing his head back. Daniel took this as an opportunity to give him more love marks. Downward he kissed, nipping the tender skin and biting down roughly on his throat. Each time it made David jolt.

Daniel snaked his hands up to David's open mouth, laying two fingers inside.

"Suck," was the simple command given.

David did as he was told, using his tongue on the digits in his mouth. Daniel tasted like bleach and grape Kool-Aid.

"That's a good boy," Daniel praised, taking his fingers out of David's mouth and immediately proceeding to force down the redhead’s underwear.

David fidgeted, still uncertain.

"I-I'm pretty sure this is illegal-  _ o-oh my stars! _ "

Daniel pressed the first digit into him.

David panted with his mouth open, twisting his hips in an endeavor to cause Daniel to hit that sweet spot inside him. The blond added a second finger, causing the redhead to moan out again. He bit his lip and sucked the saliva back into his mouth.

Something about the situation made it twice as exciting- and it had Daniel grinning ear to ear. He bounced David on his fingers, getting ready to add a third one. When he did, he felt David's legs tighten around him. 

_ "Do you like that?" _ Daniel purred.

David was a gasping, sweating mess. His face was flushed red and his eyes were lidded and hazy. He nodded furiously.

"M-more, please.  _ Please, I can't-" _ David bit his lip, reaching a hand down into his pants to stroke himself.

He whined when Daniel pulled his fingers away. He looked down to take in the cultist unzip his own pants and draw out his already erect cock. He felt his throat tighten with excitement. Daniel stroked himself a couple times before lining himself up with David's entrance.

David felt the tip sink in slowly and he quickly thrust his hips down, taking Daniel in faster.

The blond gripped the bark of the tree with one hand and kept David steady with the other. David had one hand in his pants and the other on Daniel's shoulder, balled in a fist holding tight to his clothing. David moaned softly.

" _ Oh gosh, oh gosh, ohhh- _ " his hand moved faster the deeper Daniel went.

"You're such a whore for my dick, aren't you,  _ Davey- _ " Daniel teased, pushing himself into the counselor slowly.

David bit his lip and groaned. His eyes were shut tight and his eyebrows furrowed together with intent as he pumped his cock in time with Daniel's thrusts, though sloppy and more erratic. The bark scraped his skin, tugging his shirt further and farther up. David arched his back as Daniel hits that spot deep inside that has him gritting his teeth.

He moaned out loudly and- out of instinct- Daniel clasped a hand over the redhead's mouth. David reached up and gripped his arm, but made no effort to stop him. He just dug his nails into Daniel's forearm. David took big breaths through his nose as the sweat beaded down his face. He let out muffled cries into Daniel's palm.

Daniel leaned over him, gritting his teeth as he went harder, mercilessly fucking David into the bole of the tree. David's legs were off the ground and his knees shook around Daniel's waist. The electricity sparked through his spine with every thrust.

" _ You're such a tease, _ " Daniel panted in David's ear, lips curling into a snarl as he collected his thoughts, " _ you just wanted me to fuck you senseless, didn't you?" _

David choked on the breath caught in his throat, prying Daniel's fingers from his lip. He panted for breath, immediately moaning aloud once more, unable to help himself. His eyes rolled back into his skull as Daniel pounds into him at a fast and relentless pace.

" _ You just like to be stuffed with my cock, don't you?" _ He emphasized himself with a rough thrust, " _ don't you? Such a cockslut." _

David gasped, gurgling a haphazard agreement before swallowing the saliva in his throat, " _ yes, mmh  _ yes _! _ _ I-I am, f-fuck, Daniel…" _

Daniel shut his eyes tightly, feeling his climax build. His hips ached from holding David suspended in the air, but he couldn't slow down. The strokes the redhead made on his cock got faster, coming closer to his own finish. 

" _ F-fuck! Daniel!" _ David squealed out, spilling all over his hand and stomach.

As he climaxed, Daniel reached his, spilling out inside the counselor. He milked himself through the orgasm, opening his eyes once he finished. David was a shaking mess, his lip bit between his teeth. He took ragged breaths in through his nose, trying to steady his racing heart.

Daniel helped David to his feet, the counselor's knees still shaking slightly. The redhead pulled up his pants, feeling awkward. He found his bandana he had tossed away on the ground and dusted it off, retying it around his neck. Daniel zipped his pants and straightened the cuff of his collar, giving David a smirk.

The redhead looked up at him, his hair a mess and his face still flushed, "what?"

A migraine was settling in his skull from the grating position.

Daniel eyed the bite marks on his neck, just high enough the bandana didn't reach.

"Nothing. You just look so perfect like this."

**Author's Note:**

> EYYYY you made it to the end! Congrats. If you liked it, slap that kudos button right in its crap lousy face, and hey! maybe if you really liked it, leave a comment! and if you hated it, also leave a comment! Fuckin uhhhh I forget the word but I'm always looking to improve in my writing


End file.
